Nameless One
by Omniflyer
Summary: An author collaboration you have to read to believe. [Chapter 1 up!]
1. Foreword

_So, let's set this up for you, wonderful reader. Back in the day (about three years or so—wow, I feel old), if you took a cursory glance around Golden Sun section, you'd come across many familiar names appearing over and over again. Many of these writers became well-known (dare I say _infamous_) in the section with reviewers and fellow writers alike due to a passion for writing and an enjoyment of good games and good stories._

_Well, several years have passed and the group still hasn't gotten bored of each other yet. In fact, the group's still finding crazy things to do with their spare time. Crazy things like this little project you see before you now. _Nameless One _is a twelve-chapter fanfic written by six writers with an apparent penchant for masochism. Here's how this will break down…_

_Each writer has been assigned two chapters to write in the fic. Beyond knowing who the main characters are to be, no writer knows anything about the overall plot of the story, save that it must be related to the title, _Nameless One, _in a significant way. No writer knows the plot because it hasn't been created, yet! Each chapter is written on-the-fly as we go, with each person trying to mess the next person up with cliffhangers and loose plot threads. In fact, no writer sees the next chapter of the story until it's posted up here for all of you to see!_

_In other words, what you'll be reading is an improvisational fanfic, of sorts. Think of this as _Whose Line _meets Fire Emblem 8 fanfiction. Don't expect low quality from this, though; I'm quite proud to say this little project is being brought to you from some of the best and most talented writers you could hope to find in any online archive: Super Sheba, Vilya (of 'n company fame), Triad Orion, Griffinkhan and Paul._

_For easy reference (and so we, ourselves, don't forget), the assigned chapters are as follows:_

_Chapter 1: Omniflyer  
__Chapter 2: Paul  
__Chapter 3: Triad Orion  
__Chapter 4: Vilya  
Chapter 5: Super Sheba  
__Chapter 6: Griffinkhan  
__Chapter 7: Triad Orion  
__Chapter 8: Vilya  
__Chapter 9: Griffinkhan  
__Chapter 10: Super Sheba  
__Chapter 11: Omniflyer  
__Chapter 12: Paul_

_From us to you, we hope you enjoy reading this humble project as much as we've enjoyed the creation of it._

_--Omni_


	2. Chapter 1: Distant Tremors

_"And you're sure that will be ready in time for the Lady's birthday?" Seth asked again, as though he'd forgotten the answer the other two times the baker had replied. The planner sighed impatiently, rubbing his chin with the back of his hand before discarding the glove he wore to the table casually, then turning again to the Silver Knight. Seth's gaze turned somewhat apologetic, as though he'd realized what he'd been doing, but his longing to see Eirika's birthday turn out _perfectly _trumped his sympathy for the man._

_"Sir Seth," the planner started slowly, as though thinking that saying his response slowly and clearly would help the retainer to the realm understand him any better, "I can guarantee you, on the vows _you, yourself, _took to the throne, we will have everything— cake, decoration, entertainment, even guests from the other countries— ready in time for Lady Eirika's birthday. Heck, you've given us two month's warning, I could have it all ready _early_, if you'd like."_

_Seth flushed a little; not nearly enough to make the crimson on his face match his natural hair colour, but enough to show his embarrassment. Had he given too much notice? Was this being… over-anxious? He wasn't sure._

* * *

Six weeks later, strolling the grounds of Castle Renais, and he _still _wasn't sure at all. Weren't these sorts of matters supposed to get easier, the older one got?

Shaking the confusion from his head (or, at least, trying in vain to), Seth passed Franz sparring with Forde on the lawn, and gave a pleasant wave, declining their invitation to join them. This, naturally, was a telltale sign to the paladin and cavalier that something was most definitely the matter with the Silver Knight: Seth refusing training was not something that happened _ever_. However, as Seth made no attempt to move away from the two, and instead settled beneath one of the larger trees on the grounds to watch the two duel, neither of the two made a move to confront him, and settled into a comfortable exchange of steel, each wanting to put on the best show for his commanding officer.

Franz and Forde circled each other, their equine steeds lowering soft neighs in anticipation for the pressure on their sides which would mark the beginning of the action. Franz led the assault first, leading in with a sword of iron which rattled noisily off of Forde's shield. Not one to be outdone by his little brother, Forde retaliated with a vertical chop with his steel sword, hoping to knock Franz off with the flat of his blade. Seth saw the swing coming, and, in his own mind, thought of about three different parries and two effective dodges within the time it took Forde to raise his arm, and wondered what Franz would do.

What Franz had chosen, however, Seth didn't see, as his Lady Eirika appeared beside him almost instantly (he wondered just how intently he'd been watching the duel so as to not notice her approach) bending over him from around the tree in an attempt to startle him from his reverie. Soft blue hair drifted lazily over his field of vision, and the two combatants faded from view, as did, quite frankly, Seth's interest in the match. He began to turn upwards to look at her, just the slightest head movement, just to see her_—_

_I swear to you that I will never again forget my duty in that way._

The head movement quickly corrected itself. Seth turned his gaze in its previous direction, trying to ignore the curtain of blue hair that blocked his view.

"Good afternoon, Lady Eirika," he said as levelly as he could manage.

"Seth," Eirika said, trying to hide the tone of annoyance in her voice. "It's not like you to sit so still when there's training going on." She moved out of the way of the duel, but took a kneeling position next to him.

The paladin smiled slightly. "I can hardly be expected to be able to participate in every training match that occurs on these grounds, milady." He still avoided her gaze. She furrowed her brow just slightly.

"Seth," she said, her bottom lip raised just a tad, "how many times have I told you? When in no other company, you may address me as Eirika only. You are a servant to the throne, yes… but a good personal friend, as well." Seth held his breath for a moment, then released it slowly. He was on thin ice, and he knew it.

"Ei_—_"

_When I see you next, it will be as a Knight of Renais…_

"…milady," he corrected himself, speaking a little louder to be heard over her minute sigh of frustration, "it would not do. You cannot_—_"

"Treat one subject over another, Seth, yes, I am aware," she cut him off, a little more suddenly than she'd intended, but sudden all the same. "But that doesn't mean I have to act the princess' role in private."

"Forgive me, milady; but you should not be _acting_ the princess, at all. You _are _royalty," Seth pointed out. Eirika didn't seem to have an answer to this (though her brother had ascended to kingship, she was, of course, still princess and next in line to the throne), and so Seth found himself managing to focus on the duel again; despite looking forward through his exchange with Eirika, he found that he wasn't actually watching anything. Now that his attention was refocused, he found Forde on his horse, grinning down at his little brother, who looked back up at him sheepishly from an uncomfortable position on the ground. Seth wondered how the offending blow had been struck, then noticed a little ways further down the lawn that Amelia was approaching the knights, waving and smiling warmly.

Seth chuckled softly, and Eirika couldn't help but do likewise at his side.

_You should marry! It will do you good to have a family to go home to._

Seth's smile turned a little sad at Sir Garcia's words as they were turned over and over in his mind, not just for the former warrior's sentiments, but for the inopportune timing they had employed. _Ah, Garcia, _he had replied that day. _You may be right, but I'm afraid it will take me some time to get there…_

_Especially, _he added now in his own mind, _with my own vows standing before me._ If Eirika saw the wistful look in his eyes as he watched Franz and Amelia walk off, she didn't let on. She was too busy hiding the same look in her own eyes.

…_I will lay down my life to protect my queen._

* * *

Joshua smiled. It was a good day to be king. His desert kingdom couldn't have been better. The vultures were crowing, the wind was blowing, the sand dunes were flowing, and these suckers couldn't figure out any of his tricks.

"Ah, what a shame," Joshua said, the fake smile of a charlatan lighting up his face. "That loss brings your record on the day to three wins, thirteen losses. Are you sure you want to keep going? Maybe it's just not your lucky day." He looked over the crowd he'd assembled to his recreational (i.e., gambling) hall for the night, and was, in a sense, disappointed. It had taken him approximately twenty minutes to nearly wipe clean the wallets of several Carcino nobles. He had hoped he could do it in less then fifteen, but he was more disappointed that the lack of liquid assets around the table meant that he wouldn't be able to win any more money on the night.

Then again, he assumed it was just as well. Natasha might get angry at him if she found out the extent to which he'd been gambling with the royal treasury, and Joshua didn't like it when she was angry: the fact that he loved her notwithstanding, those heal staves _hurt _when she swung them!

The nobles collectively looked into their money purses and decided it was time to retire for the night before Joshua won the purses, as well. Joshua, ever the gracious king, made sure the help saw them out.

Joshua, then alone, wandered the halls of Castle Jehanna slowly, the moonlight flittering in through the windows, leaving shadows long and tendril-like along the walls and carpets. Tapestries in the darkness turned from a proud history of the people of the sand to a darkened epitaph of battles gone past, of blood spilled and forever mingled with the white dunes below.

Joshua shivered slightly. Though he had no reason to be even slightly scared (the castle guard was large and well-trained, and it's not as though he couldn't hold his own in a fight), the swordmaster could not shake an ill feeling of foreboding that permeated his castle. Something, he felt, was going to happen soon. Something that would affect scores of people, and yet he hadn't the simplest idea what it would be.

It's not as though Joshua had any substantial proof that something bad would be happening, but a collection of myriad subtleties kept poking away at his mind.

For starters, there was the peculiar fact that his queen, Natasha, cleric of two countries, insisted that at all times, a chariot must be readied for her, that at the slightest notice or provocation, she might be immediately taken to southern Grado. Whoever accompanied her, she said, must be willing to "brave a long and perilous journey, traveling over the earth even in places where Magvel has been torn asunder."

_So, _Joshua had thought, _she has a flair for the dramatic._

But all kidding aside, he focused his mind on the strangest details he'd lately been mulling over. Ever since the Demon King of legend was defeated again some three years, however-many-months ago, Natasha hadn't been acting the same as she had been before his defeat. Granted, Joshua based that observation on what he saw of her during their battles, as he hadn't known her before that fateful day in Serafew, but he thought it reasonable to assume that whatever was causing this stress in her, it wasn't likely to be something she'd been tolerating her whole life.

Joshua moved quickly and silently through the halls to find his wife, rounding two more corners and leaping up a flight of stairs before settling on the balcony of the third floor dining hall. All that searching, and still no sign of her. If they weren't so secure in the castle, he admitted to himself, he would have been nervous.

He turned away from the rail, and made to move toward the hall to continue his search, when something, suddenly, didn't feel right. He dove for the centre of the floor, clutching onto a support pillar out of pure instinct, when everything stopped being still. The shaking was soft at first, but slowly grew both in frequency and in strength.

Jehanna Hall was beset by an earthquake.

As the magnitude grew, Joshua found his own sense of panic increasing; so, too, was the list of questions in his head growing, as though each question was capable of spawning itself multiple times. Thankfully, it did not seem like Castle Jehanna would fall. Although he made a mental note of minute cracks forming in the thick walls of the building, it appeared the regal palace would stand for the time being. After what must have been a minute (stretched into an eternity), the shaking ceased, the cacophony of shifting earth lowering into a dim rumble which faded against the ringing of Joshua's ears.

"Natasha!" Joshua cried out, worried he would stumble upon his queen, mortally wounded. As he rounded the corner to look for her, however, she bounded into him, nearly knocking the both of them over out of the sheer unexpectedness of the collision. "Natasha! …Natasha?" he asked softly, brow lowered, a look of confusion spreading across his face. "What's wrong?" For, indeed, something was troubling the beautiful cleric; she was now fighting back tears which threatened to spill down her cheeks, and Joshua wondered what could have happened to his homeland or his castle to make his queen so distressed.

"Joshua…" She sniffled slightly, but refused to lose her composure. She was a queen, now, after all. "The chariot to Grado. I need it right away."

Joshua stared at her incredulously. "Right now? That's gotta be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Her gaze hardened, but he either didn't notice or paid it no heed. "That quake put cracks into our solid stone walls, Natasha… it's not that I want to keep you here, but that quake was so damaging, can you imagine what our country looks like, right now?" Her gaze was unrelentless, however, and not even Joshua could ignore it forever. "Don't look at me like that! I just don't understand why you want to leave. We get hit with some deadly quake, and all of a sudden you want to choose the most dangerous time to use the chariot—"

"To go 'traveling over the earth even in places where Magvel has been torn asunder,' remember?"

There was a brief silence. Joshua's eyes narrowed, not in malice, but in wounded pride. "You knew."

She replied in barely a whisper. "I did."

"And you didn't trust me enough to tell me?"

"…I didn't want you to worry about it like I was…"

And with that she was gone, turned right on her heel and running for the chariot, praying she might arrive in time to make some little difference.

* * *

There was a tiny tremor in Renais. Not very much, but enough to knock a few things over: bottles, upright books, lavishly expensive decorations for parties-to-be. Little things.

Seth, awoken from his slumber by the rocking of the earth, decided to take the opportunity to walk once around the grounds, taking in some fresh air and clearing his head of the day's events.

The problem with clearing his head, though, is that it seemed to result in a less muddled picture of Eirika. …Lady Eirika.

Surprisingly, there was some commotion in the kitchens. Some of the younger squires and a few of the young knights seemed to be in some sort of annoyed uproar, and the racket they were making might have been enough to rouse the royal twins. Seth decided to step in before that happened.

"Is there—" He stopped to clear his throat and start over, much louder, as his first words were absorbed easily by the din. "_Is there a problem?_"

The knights and squires immediately settled down. No one dared to make a scene before the Silver Knight. The head chef, relieved at the extra help in keeping order, moved to Seth and whispered lowly in his ear.

"It's the alcohol," he murmured sadly. "The tremor knocked the bottles off their shelves."

Seth cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Every bottle of alcohol in the kitchens is gone?" His subordinates gave a loud, if slightly embellished, groan.

"Every last one," the cook confirmed. "Shattered on the floor, and since the floor leans a slight bit, by the time we got to it, all the liquid had run out the door and mixed in the dirt. It's all soaked into the ground, by now."

"…even the whiskey?"

"Especially the whiskey."


	3. Chapter 2: A Tale of Old

_Chapter Two_

_A Tale of Old_

The ride to Grado had not been an easy one for Joshua and Natasha. Joshua had chased after Natasha after she had left him with the news of the earthquake and had caught up with her just as she ordered her carriage onto the road. Joshua had to jump onto the back of the speeding carriage and climb in to the cabin, all the while being hit with the cool desert winds. It was not long till Joshua questioned his coming, though. _There isn't much I can do. All I ever was good at was gambling and swordplay_, he would think to himself. Then he would glance at the woman beside and he would try to keep his mind focused on her.

_I made a bet. I can't lose that bet, no matter what. I need to stay with her._ The thought eased him slightly and soon he made several attempts to speak to Natasha. It was in vain, however, for her thoughts were focused to her home. In the end, silence filled the carriage on their first two days of travel in Jehanna.

The first signs of the quake were seen outside of Grado. Passing through towns that sat on the road revealed cracked walls and buildings, as well as fallen fences and signs. The townsfolk were well, though, and the stops they made were often quick with neither Joshua or Natasha needed to help. So they continued on their way. When they crossed into Grado, however, the damage the quake had done became more apparent.

Land slides covered the road in the mountain valleys and trees blocked the way in the forests. Rivers were choked with debris that often caused them to flood. When they came to villages, cries of pain and distress flocked to their ears. Joshua often found himself looking at collapsed homes and ruined land while Natasha tried to heal all those who were in need of it.

For two days they traveled in Grado like this, spending hours at each village. Natasha performed her clerical duties with Joshua either clumsily helping or sitting to the side waiting for her. The first night was spent on the road, but on the second night the travelers on the carriage spent the evening in a village that had needed much attention from Natasha.

On the third morning Joshua rose earlier and helped Farris, the driver of their carriage, pack up the supplies they had used to help the victims of the quake. Natasha was saying her farewells and giving last minute relief to those who were in need of it.

Farris looked quickly at Natasha and then at Joshua. "Forgive me for speaking, your Majesty, but her Highness is not looking well."

Joshua did not look up from his work and merely muttered out, "You mind the horses and let me mind my wife."

The boy muttered a "Yes sire" and moved to the other side of the carriage to check one of the horses. Joshua finished tying up the baggage and gave a groan. _I need more sleep. I normally would have made a bet with the boy about if she would listen to me or not. _

He heard soft steps behind him and felt a hand placed lightly on his shoulder. "I never thanked you for coming here with me."

Joshua turned and smiled at his wife, who was clad in a simple blue gown with her blond hair falling to her shoulder. A dark violet cloak was clasped around d her throat. "There is no need. You won that bet a long time ago."

Her lips curved up slightly. "I believe it was you who won that last bet. And I know you have another one that you are working to win."

Joshua frowned slightly as he looked at his wife. Bags wore under her brown eyes and her face was slightly pale. "You need rest."

"I need to help my people." Natasha pulled her dark cloak about her and moved to climb into the carriage. She stopped when Joshua caught her about the arm.

"You won't be of any use to them if you faint and are bed ridden for days."

She stood silent for a moment, her mind turning the words over. "I suppose you are right. I do not want to merely spend a day in rest, though. I want to do something to help."

"We should go to Grado Keep and see Duessel." Natasha looked at her husband, an eyebrow arched.

"The road there would take more than a mere day's rest. We would waste valuable time."

"We will be able to find more aid there. One cleric going from town to town is not going to be much help to anyone." Natasha said nothing and stepped into the carriage. Joshua leaned through the door and smiled. "Would you rather bet on it?"

Natasha sat down and looked him. She gave a small grin. "You have your trick coin with you, don't you?" He merely smiled and climbed into the carriage. Opening the window on the other side, he leaned out and looked at Farris, who was tightening a harness on a horse.

"Farris, take us on the road to Grado Keep."

The young lad looked up at him and nodded. "Yes sire."

Farris climbed onto the head of the carriage, whipped the reins and the carriage trotted off. They spent two days traveling south, stopping at some times to give help to the towns that were damaged on the road. Joshua tried to keep Natasha from tiring herself out, but often he had to carry her to the carriage after she had finished her task. Still, she somehow managed to regain her strength and would give aid with great vigor any time it was needed.

They rarely halted their ride to Grado Keep and when Farris tired of driving the horses, Joshua would take over and give the boy some rest. They rode through the day and night, kicking up the dust from the road as they moved on.

On the start of the third day, they saw a horrible sight which Natasha could do nothing to amend. A village that had lain by the base of a mountain had been crushed by a landslide. No cries for help came from the village, either it was abandoned or something worse had happened to the inhabitants of it. The wind whipped into their faces as they gazed at the ruins which had become a familiar sight to them from the war, yet different because it was not done by any army. Joshua heard Natasha start a prayer and he slowly joined in as they rolled past the ruin.

At the start of the fourth day they saw the great black walls of the Imperial City that surrounded Grado Keep. Thick and short, few had succeeded to force their way into the city. It was a miracle that Ephraim had been able to enter the city without razing the walls to the ground, but the young prince had earned a reputation by that point in the war and the city was abandoned when he marched to it.

The buildings of the city were short and strong, built to stand the frequent quakes that rolled through the land. Joshua could see, though, that many buildings had collapsed during the course of the quake and that the great walls were cracked.

Unhindered, the carriage rode through the open doors of the wall, but could go no further due to rubble blocking the way. Natasha and Joshua left the carriage under Farris's care, instructing him to find another route to the keep. There they parted, Natasha and Joshua navigating through the rubble of the main road towards the keep that stood near the west end of the city.

The walk was difficult and they often found themselves hindered by collapsed buildings or by those who had lost their homes in the great quake, who now crowded the street. After a few long hours of walking, they finally arrived at the strong black wall that surrounded the keep. No guards kept watch at the gate, so the two quietly walked in.

Before them were a large flight of marble steps that led up to the keep. Joshua groaned as he looked on the large set of steps. Natasha merely continued on, Joshua stumbling after her. The climb was long and the pair often found themselves winded, but they pushed on, one bound by a promise to her people and the other bound to a bet he had made in years long gone. At the top of the steps, Joshua stopped and looked at the keep.

Compared to other homes of royalty, the keep of Grado was simple. It was a rather small dark building, with the only unique features of it being the large dome it had and the four giant pillars that stood over the entrance. There were no towers and few statues. It seemed more a fort than the seat for an empire. A green banner fluttered in the breeze above the keep. Natasha continued to the keep, but was stopped by two guards that stood before the entrance. Joshua walked up behind her.

"What business do you have in the keep? How did you pass the guards below?" said one. Joshua looked at the man and nearly turned to leave. The fellow stood a good few inches taller than him and carried a thick spear in his hand. Normally he would not have been intimidated, but the walk had been long and he lacked a sword to fight. Natasha, however, seemed to have a bottomless supply of vigor.

"We wish to see General Duessel. There were no guards at the gate."

The tall man rolled his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath. "I'll make sure that Bedivere pulls double shifts this week." He turned his gaze over to Natasha after a moment of silence. "Lord Duessel is busy at the moment." Natasha opened her mouth to protest, but the guard continued. "If you wish to meet with him, I will escort you to a guest chamber and he will summon for you when he has time."

Natasha bent down her brow and took a step forward. Joshua grabbed her by the shoulder and held her back, though. "That sounds nice. We gladly accept." Natasha glared at Joshua, but kept silent. Joshua groaned inwardly. _She is going to have me hanged tonight. _The two followed the guard, Joshua stopping for a moment to inform the other guard of Farris and the carriage.

Natasha was silent while the guard escorted them to their room. Joshua attempted to make the guard gamble with him, but the man simply brushed him off and was silent as well. They seemed to take a round about way to the room, for they passed through no large chambers, but rather through small drab rooms and little hallways draped in shadow. Dropping them off at their room, the guard warned them to remain within it, otherwise they could easily be mistaken for an intruder and he might not be there to vouch for them.

The room was of a decent size, with two large beds on opposite sides with a nightstand in between. A painting hung above the nightstand, but other than a tapestry hanging from the adjacent wall, the room had little else in terms of decoration. Joshua smiled as he looked at the bed. He stumbled over to one and flung himself down on to it. "Finally," he muttered. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. When he opened them, he looked over at Natasha.

Natasha was not looking at Joshua, though. She had cracked the door open and was looking about, mostly likely to see if the guard was still there. Joshua groaned and rose from the bed. "What mischief are you planning?"

Natasha still did not look at him, but whispered over her shoulder "I am not planning any mischief. I am just not going to stay in this room."

"Why?" Joshua crept up behind the cleric and glanced out the door with her.

Natasha pulled back from the door and lightly closed it. "I want to find someone."

"You're not going to be able to find Duessel. Even if you did find him, you wouldn't be able to approach him without being caught."

She turned to him and gave a small smile. "I did not say it was Duessel that I was going to find."

Joshua sighed, closed his eyes, and had his mind run through the people he had seen Natasha talk to during the campaign several years ago. He opened his eyes after a moment. "Do you know where to find Knoll?" he asked.

"I have an idea." She opened the door once more and peaked out.

"Good. I wouldn't want to be caught on something as trivial as actual knowledge of his location." Joshua grinned slightly when Natasha looked at him.

"You don't have to come with me." He merely smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her on the check.

"Of course I do. If I let you out of my sight who knows what trouble you would find?"

She was blushing slightly, but Natasha smiled at him. "If that is your wish, let us go."

The two left the room silently and walked down the hallway. Both were quiet and their eyes roamed about looking for guards. In time they came to a large chamber. It was sparsely decorated, with a low roof that had several arches on it with pillars that came to rest at the floor. The ceiling was painted with an image, but years of constant earthquakes had rendered the image cracked and unintelligible.

Several people were passing through the chamber, but none paid them a glance and continued on their way. However, Natasha followed and called out to a young fellow in simple brown robes. The young boy turned and walked up to her. "How can I be of service, my lady," he asked after bowing.

"Could you kindly tell me where the library is, young acolyte?" The boy blushed slightly when she leaned down toward him and smiled, but kept his feet steady beneath him.

"It is down the hall on the left and through the large doors in the next chamber," he stuttered out. Natasha thanked and bowed to the boy. He blushed once more and vanished out of the door he was walking towards before. The two turned and made their way to the hallway the boy had indicated.

Joshua looked over at Natasha and smiled. "I believe you handled that boy quite well, my dear."

Natasha's face blushed behind her blond hair. "It was by accident. He was an acolyte and women most likely do not look twice at him, let alone speak with him."

"Then you most likely made him the popular lad for the day." Natasha was silent and simply increased her pace over the dark green tiled floor. In short time they made it to the next chamber. It was similar to the other chamber, with a distorted image in the ceiling and pillars to support the room. However, it had a large set of decorated doors on the far right from the hallway they arrived in. After a quick check to make sure they were alone, the two walked up to the doors.

Joshua pushed against the door, trying not to put his fingers on the delicate carvings on it. The door groaned and the hinges creaked, but slowly it moved and the way into the library of the empire was opened.

The two slipped inside and Joshua once more pushed the doors shut. _So heavy. How do those thin scholars get in here everyday? _The two paused there and allowed Joshua to regain his breath.

Joshua used the time to look about the library. It was a large tan coloured room with rows of bookcases made of wood. It was not difficult to deduce that the shelves held a large number of books and other manuscripts. There were also heavy tables scattered about, each caring the burden of heavy books and thick pages.

Once Joshua regained his breath, the two made their way through the shelves, looking for the shaman that Natasha had befriended during the campaign. In short time they found him. Knoll, his body slumped forward and resting on his arms, was asleep at a table, books and papers piled before him. His heavy black cloak was resting on the table among the books. The two walked up to him and Joshua grabbed him by the shoulder and gave Knoll a shake.

"Wake up, Knoll. Natasha wants to speak to you."

Knoll's eyes opened and he blinked several times. "Natasha?" His eyes rolls up to Joshua and then over to Natasha. "Natasha?" He blinked again and looked at the woman. "Natasha!" He pushed back his chair and stood, his hands brushing off dust from his grey tunic. He was lanky and seemed to have been without food for a long while. His long grey hair fell into his eyes and hid his face. _This fellow needs to see the sun more_, thought Joshua as he looked at Knoll's pale face and hands.

"Your highness, it is good to see you. I'm glad you came here as soon as you could."

Natasha smiled, walked up and gave him a tender embrace. "It is good to see you as well Knoll. I'm sorry I did not come sooner."

Knoll shook his head and pulled back from the embrace. "Do not worry. I was not in any danger. I am sure you were needed wherever you stopped."

Joshua coughed and quick called attention to himself. "Forgive me for interrupting this reunion, but we should be quick. The guard might check back on us."

Natasha nodded. "Yes, you are right. First, let me introduce you two."

Joshua mentally groaned. _I swear she never listens to me. _

"This is my husband, Joshua of Jehanna." Knoll gave him a short bow, which Joshua slowly returned. "And this is Knoll, a retainer of the Grado Empire."

_Do I have to bow again? _thought Joshua as he watched Knoll bow once more. Suppressing a sigh, he bowed too.

"You have been well, Knoll?" asked Natasha after the two finished with the formal greetings.

Knoll frowned. "Yes, I have been well. Something has been bothering me, though." He turned to the table he had been sleeping at and gestured to the books piled on it. "During the quake, many books had been tossed from their shelves and scattered on the floor. The other scholars and I cleaned it up, but I spotted something that disturbed me."

Knoll picked up a manuscript and handed it to Natasha. She looked over it quickly and then handed it over to Joshua. Joshua slowly read the words on the manuscript. He looked up at Knoll. "It's a folk tale. Something about a troll or some such being chained to the roots of a mountain. His struggles against the chains cause earthquakes, until he was freed by some hero."

Knoll nodded. "It's an old tale in Grado. The origin of the earthquakes that frequent the land is a favorite tale. I myself was told it several times while growing up."

Joshua arched his brow and looked at the paper again. "It's just a folk tale, though. It's not true. We have a tale in Jehanna of how a giant grinded down the mountains that once stood there into sand so that there was a desert there. It's not true, though."

Knoll shook his head and reached for a thick heavy book. "Look at this though. It's a chronicle of the early years of the empire, written down by the scholar Lionel." Joshua took the heavy book from Knoll's arms and looked at the page he indicated.

Joshua read the text once, then twice. Natasha leaned over to him. "What does it say?"

Joshua slowly started to speak, his voice echoing and stretching out around the three. "'It is the fifth year and seventh month after the death of our Emperor and Hero Grado. A great horror from the Demon King has been terrorizing our land. A black beast has been seen wandering the land, attacking all who have fought with Grado against the Demon King. Even the grave of our Emperor was not safe, for it has been torn apart and his body is gone.

"'Emperor Leodegrance has charged Count Caradoc with the task of defeating this monster. Count Caradoc is a good captain and leader, though I fear the task may be too great for him. He has been given free reign to do what needs to be done in order to seal away the black beast. May the gods guide Count Caradoc and save us from this horror.'"

Joshua looked up Knoll. "Turn the page," said the shaman. Joshua slowly turned it and read aloud the writing upon it as well.

"'It is sixth year and second month after the death of our Emperor and Hero Grado. The black beast has been captured by means of our sages and Count Caradoc. Any attempts to slay it have resulted in the blunting of our weapons. Any other means of execution have been thwarted either by the strength of the beast or by the will of fate. Count Caradoc, after seeking the advice of the sages, has had a mighty chain forged of steel by the smith Amergin, who long ago made the blades for Siegmund and Sieglinde. He means to imprison the beast at the root of the mountains east of Grado Keep.

"'Count Caradoc will take with him the great sages of the Empire, as well as guards to watch over the beast. I have seen the chains he means to use. They are strong and with little doubt could hold a man with the strength of thirty warriors. This beast, though, is different. I fear that the chains shall fail to hold the monster. May the gods prevent that horror from happening.'"

Joshua's voice stopped. The room still echoed slightly of his voice. Slowly he looked over at Knoll. "Is this an accurate chronicle? It isn't some mad musings from some courtier?"

Knoll shook his head. "No, in all other matters it is accurate. Save for those passages you have just read, its account matches that of the history written by Pellas. The account by Pellas is accurate in all things and is considered the official history of the empire."

Joshua suppressed a shudder. He walked over to the table and placed the book on it. "Is this chronicle supposed to be the origin of that folk tale?"

"I believe so." Knoll's voice was thin and stretched. Joshua could have sworn it would have broken at the slightest push.

Joshua sighed and rested his head against the table. _I don't want to believe. It's silly. I have already fought a legend, though. What's to stop this from being true?_

Natasha spoke up, her low voice strong and resilient in spite of the dire tidings. "Have you spoken with General Duessel?"

Knoll nodded. "Yes. He was hesitant to listen to me." Knoll turned and walked to the table. His hand stretched out and touched the pages of the book Joshua had read from. "Once General Duessel read the chronicle, though, he said he would send some soldiers to the mountains in the east once he had the men."

Natasha frowned. She slowly started to pace, her feet softly gliding over the tan floor. "That will not do. If there is a beast causing the earthquakes in Grado, something might have happened because of this last quake. We need to find out now if the chronicle is correct."

Joshua groaned and looked over at Natasha. "We're not going to spend a nice week here resting, are we?"

Natasha smiled slightly and walked over to her husband. "If your feet cease to carry you, I'll drag you with me."

Joshua smiled slightly. "You have become more headstrong lately."

"I believe I've spent too much time with a known rogue."

Knoll looked from Joshua to Natasha and cleared his throat. The two gave their attention to him. "I would suggest you meet with Duessel first. I am sure that your intentions would pressure him to give you an escort."

Joshua turned down his mouth and folded his hands behind his head. "What am I, some sort of king? I can look after myself."

Knoll slightly nodded, yet a smile slowly played on his face. "You _are_ a king. I think it would make us all rest easier knowing that the Lord of Jehanna had some men to protect him from his own pride."

Joshua's eyes flicked over to Natasha for a moment, then returned to Knoll. "I suppose I could be cautious this time. I may luck out and find myself a few men willing to make a little wager with me."

* * *

News of the destruction in Grado from the quake was not slow in traveling. Messengers from Duessel in the Imperial City carried the news to King Ephraim in Renais in a week's time. Ephraim sent the news to Frelia, while Carcino found out by its various merchants that traveled to and from the Imperial City. Rausten heard from its various bishops it had in Grado. No messengers were sent to Jehanna, but the news came to them with the most speed, for their king and queen left the very night the quake happened.

It was because of the earthquake that many of the nobles of Renais now stood in the dark grey throne hall of Narberth, the castle where King Ephraim held court. Seth let out a slow sigh and rubbed his eyes. The shuffle and talk of all the other lords and knights slowly drilled into his brain as he tried to rest his eyes. _I need to sleep tonight. Kyle can take over my duties for one night. _Another sigh escaped his lips. _I suppose lying to myself will not make it true. _

The past few nights had not been easy on Seth. Being Commander of the Knights of Renais was no easy task in times of peace, but now that a crisis had happened, he had lost many hours of needed rest. His nights had been filled with reports on how the various castles held up from the quake, requests from various villages for aid, inventory of what was lost in the quake, and sending out the summons for the nobles to Narberth. And there was still much to do.

Seth looked slowly from one end of the hall to the other. A set of tables lined the hall, forming one large line from the north end of the room to the south. A large wooden throne was set at the north end, the king's throne. Various tapestries hung from the walls, each one depicting some ancient hero of the land. All the nobles sat at the table and talked to each other, mainly asking what news the other had about their estate. Various knights paced the room, long swords hanging from their sides and large spears held tightly in their fists. _I will have to increase spear drills after this, _thought Seth as he watched a new recruit nearly trip over his spear end.

"Ah, Seth. There you are." Seth suppressed the urge to groan, turned, and looked behind him. Standing behind him was a youth clad in various blues and greens, with a dark red cloak pinned to his shoulder. A knife hung from his belt. Seth blinked and searched his memory to find the youth's name, if he knew it. Then he saw the bright green hair the youth had and recognition came.

His feet slid underneath him and Seth stood and gave a small bow. "Greetings Lord Eogan. It has been some time." Seth straightened up and fixed his eyes on the lad. "I trust your studies in Frelia have been going well?"

The youth gave a small smile. "Frelia is a fine land, but I do not see why I have had to study there for the past four years. It is nothing like home."

Seth nodded slightly and gave the youth a small smile. "Indeed it is not. Keep in mind, though, that country kept you safe from the invasion a few years ago." The boy was silent. _The invasion is still a tender thought to bring up._

The lad looked at Seth and gave a grin. "Yes, you are right." Eogan looked about the hall quickly then looked at the knight commander. "Do you know where Eirika and Ephraim are?" The bright eyes of Eogan darted around the hall, as if he expected them to be in hiding. A small frown curled on Seth's lips and he shook his head.

"I see you still have not mastered the art of courtesy, Lord Eogan. _His Majesty_ and _her Highness _have other duties to fulfill at the moment. They do not have time to play games with you."

Eogan frowned and looked at Seth. "That is not fair. I do not see them often, and every time I do, we have to maintain this formality. I never have a chance to play with them."

Seth allowed a small grin to come to his face. _Such a child, he is. _His hand found its way to the boys shoulder and he gripped it lightly. "They will make time for you, but right now they have to worry about the earthquake in Grado. All messages from there have been quite distressing. They will see you, I promise." Eogan smiled slightly.

"Why are you on the floor, Sir Seth? I would have thought Eirika would not let you out of her sight?"

Seth felt his cheeks turn red as the sound of horns tore through the stone hall and all the nobles stood up. Seth turned to face the north side of the hall, Eogan did the same. From the door behind the throne came King Ephraim of Renais, dressed in a tunic of dark green with a black cloak. There was a circlet on his head. Princess Eirika followed behind him in a dress dyed dark red. Behind the royal twins followed Kyle and Forde in their armour, newly polished for the assembly.

Seth frowned as he watched Forde follow Ephraim. He was slouched forward slightly and had his eye lids slightly drooped. _It seems I am not the only one in need of rest._ Ephraim walked up to the throne and raised his hand in greeting to the lords, and then he sat. Eirika was to the side and back, sitting on a smaller chair, with Forde and Kyle standing a few steps in front of her.

All the lords came to the brown table and sat, their eyes focused on Ephraim. Eogan took the seat next to Seth while a tall man with shaved cheeks took the one on his other side. Ephraim waited for the sound to cease in the hall, and then he stood. "Lords of Renais, lend me your time for a short while. I am sure you know why I have summoned you all here to Narberth. The Grado Empire has been the victim of a terrible earthquake. The eastern part of the nation is near ruinous, the capital is in chaos."

A small rumbling started in the room that died out as quickly as it had started. Ephraim waited. "I have set in my heart the desire to go forth to Grado and to seek to give them what aid I can. What do you lords say to this?" The rumble returned, rolled across the room till it came to the head of the table. A lord with pale hair stood, Seth recognized him as the Duke Conaire.

"Your majesty, it seems to me that it would be in your best interest to send a small group of nobles to the Grado Empire. You cannot turn a blind eye to Grado, a most potential ally." Conaire paused and took a deep breath. Seth looked at the man's shaking hands and wondered if he was like this when he gave orders to his men. "However, your majesty, you must stay in Renais. There is no telling if treachery might find its way to the throne, much like it did such a short time ago."

The room was silent, and Seth was sure that all the lords were thinking of the brown haired paladin who had betrayed them five years ago. Ephraim stared at Conaire. He gave a small smile. "I have no intention of sitting in Renais while the land of my mentor is falling apart. I intend to ride to Grado with the aid I send them."

It was silent for a moment, and then it started. Each man turned to the other and a rumble started once more in the room. Not a nobleman was quite and each word spoken.

"He can not go, it would only mean ruin!" said the man next to Seth to some other lesser noble.

_That was not a good move, my king, _thought Seth. Whatever tact Ephraim had on the field of battle, he had none of it when in the hall. Ephraim simply gazed at the crying from the nobles, turned, strolled up to the throne, and sat down in it. Ephraim waited and the noise died to down in quick turn. He then stood again.

"What is the law of Renais concerning the king and the throne?" The room was silent. "The law is that someone of the royal line must sit in the throne." The nobles once more were silent. Ephraim gave a victorious smile. "Then my sister shall sit in the throne and rule in my stead."

Seth waited for the rumble, it never came. The nobles simply stared at the king. "I will do no such thing." All eyes turned to Eirika. Ephraim turned to his sister, his face trying to maintain a neutral expression, but Seth saw him grimace slightly.

_You moved too hastily with_ _your plan. It almost worked, too. _Seth allowed a frown to crawl across his normally neutral face. _This is going to be a large issue. It will be hard to have her recant her choice. _

"Sister, you can not go." Ephraim remained rooted in front of the throne. "I need someone to stay here when I go."

"And why should I have to do the duty of a king? It would be better for you to stay and me to go." Seth found himself torn in the dispute. While he did not want Ephraim to shirk his duties as king, he also did not want Eirika to go to the dangerous area that was now Grado.

To make matters worse, his little dispute was taking place in front of the nobility. _Whatever fealty they have to Ephraim will not last long if Eirika does not back down. _

"Why are they acting like this?" Seth looked down at the green hair of the boy next to him.

"His majesty acted out of turn with the princess. Whatever plan the king made counted on the princess being silent. Ephraim has a skill for reading the movements of a general, but not that of a person of peace." The boy seemed to have ignored him and kept his eyes focused on the pair.

Then Eogan stood and started to walk to the throne. His light feet resounded off the large grey stones of the hall floor. Seth stood as well and followed after the youth. _What does he believe he is doing?_

The royal twins had ceased their talk to watch in surprise as the youth came to them. "Cousins," Eogan began. Seth's hand came down on the youths' shoulder and the knight tried to pull him back. The hand was shrugged off. "Cousins, let me act as your steward." Seth prepared for many things; he prepared for a thunderous 'no' from Ephraim, a tumult of shouts from the nobles behind him.

No sound came, though. Ephraim merely looked at the young face of Eogan, then at Eirika that stood by his side. _Turn him away, Ephraim. If you do what a youth suggests, it will only damage your standing with the nobles. _Ephraim smiled and Seth felt a jolt go through him.

"Eogan is of the royal line, is he not? He is the son of my father's sister, Etain. Are there any complaints?" Ephraim's voice echoed through the grey hall.

Seth watched as one man stood up near the middle, Duke Diarmuid, and made his response, "Eogan may be of royal blood, but I doubt he has the knowledge needed to rule, your majesty. He is not of age; he has no idea about the ways of the court and in most ways not wise in the way to deal with certain situations, your Majesty."

_Yes, do not let this boy be put on the throne. We need the king here._

"Seth, could you please not grip me so tightly?" whispered Eogan. Seth slowly took his hand off the youth's shoulder and folded both hands behind him. He felt sweat on his hands and rubbed them together to wipe it off.

Ephraim smiled. "I was no more trained than him. I am just as awkward in court as him as well. As for dealing with certain 'situations'…" Ephraim turned behind him and looked at Kyle. "Sir Kyle, can I place this young lad in your hands to watch over, so that he might not cause certain 'situations' to arise?"

Seth saw the grimace go over Kyle's face. The green clad knight however gave a swift nod and shouted "Yes, your Majesty. I shall guide Lad Eogan with all the wisdom I possess."

Ephraim turned back to the lords seated at the brown table, a smile of satisfaction. "Any other issues you wish to address?"

Duke Diarmuid started to speak again, but thought better of it and merely sat down. Silence reigned in the hall. "Very well. I shall prepare for departure at once for Grado. Any who wish to accompany me should put any affairs they have in order." Ephraim left the hall swiftly. Seth let out a long sigh and covered his eyes. Everything had gone as bad as he thought.

He heard the clash of metal armour. Seth looked up at Kyle, whose dark green eyes stared hard at the Knight Commander. "Commander Seth…" he began, but Seth spoke up quickly.

"I will speak to him. Until then, act as he instructed." Seth looked at Eogan, whose face was red slightly from the events that had taken place and seemed, to Seth, dazed from his sudden actions. "Watch over the boy." Seth swiftly followed after Ephraim.

In short time Seth caught up with Ephraim, who was striding alone down the dark grey hall. "Your majesty, I fail to see how going to Grado will help Renais." Ephraim said nothing, merely continuing down the hall. The hall soon opened up into a small room, lit by a small number of torches on the hall. Another hallway led out of the room in the opposite wall, but Ephraim did not move for it. He looked around the room quickly, and then turned to Seth.

"It will not help Renais. Our relationship with Grado has never been better since Duessel has taken over leadership of the empire. However, our relationship with Grado is not the point of me going there." He paused to look around the room once more.

"Duessel was my teacher. From him I learned everything about military warfare." Ephraim looked directly at Seth, his eyes burning in the shadows cast by the torches. "That man is like a father to me. I will not let him go through this crisis by himself. Even if I had to give up that crown, I would go to Grado."

Seth said nothing, and then gave a short bow. "Forgive me, your Majesty. It is just that I fear for your crown, for Renais…" Seth paused and thought about the young lad with bright green hair who addressed everyone directly without fear. "….I fear for Eogan as well. He is young, your Majesty." Seth looked directly at Ephraim, his eyes calm and calculating. "How do you propose to keep your cousin safe?"

Ephraim smiled and called out, "Colm, come out and join us now." A small man wrapped in a dark cloak materialized from the shadows. Seth's hand went to the knife on his belt, but halted when he saw the ruffled hair and long braid.

"You call for me, your Majesty." Colm's voice was low. In the dark, Seth thought he saw a small grin on the former thief's face.

"I trust you already know what happened in the throne hall."

"Of course, your Majesty. I told you that the princess would not go along with your plan." Colm's grin increased and Seth did not find it hard to believe he was suppressing a chuckle.

Ephraim frowned. "Yes, you were right. I was a fool to think she would be quiet in such a matter." Ephraim stepped towards Colm and looked down at him. "Eogan shall receive the care I wanted her to have, Colm. Watch all the nobles. If any of them formulate a plan against him, remove him." Seth felt a shudder go up his spine as he watched Ephraim speak to Colm. _His Majesty has changed. I have never known him to be such a harsh man._

"As you command, your Majesty. Is there any other way I may be of service?" Colm's demeanor had not changed when Ephraim spoke.

"What news from Frelia and Rausten?"

"Prince Innes and Princess Tana are both making their way to Grado by boat. I believe Captain Vanessa and Sir Gilliam are traveling with them. They have a few knights and clerics, but I believe they mainly have merchants to carry medical supplies through out the land."

"As for Rausten," Colm's grinned increased again, "L'Arachel is officially still in the palace, putting together relief effort. However, some sources of mine have said they saw a band of three join a caravan of clerics that were heading for Grado."

Ephraim nodded at the end of each report. "Meet up with Kyle and give him the same report. Also, keep Kyle informed of your activities. I trust he will know what information to give Eogan." Colm nodded and disappeared into the shadows of the room once more.

Ephraim turned to Seth. "I trust you have not lost faith in me." Seth did not say anything for a short while.

"I am sorry, your Majesty, if I ever gave the impression that I had not faith in you. However, your actions in the throne hall were unusual." Seth's eyes made contact with Ephraim's again. "I did not know of your usage of spies, your Majesty."

Ephraim smiled and turned to leave. "A king must have some secrets." He started walk to the other side of the room. "I trust you are coming with my little band of healers to Grado. We leave tomorrow morning. Be ready." With that final word, the king disappeared into the shadows, his feet echoing through the air.

Seth let out a sigh. _He is becoming more difficult to deal with every time we speak. _He turned and left the room, making his way back to the throne hall. When he came out, four people were waiting for him. Eogan and Kyle stood by the throne, patiently waiting. Eirika stood by the head of the table, looking into space. Forde leaned against a wall, entertaining himself by flicking the end tapestry that hung from the hall's wall. They all straightened as Seth entered the hall.

Seth looked at Kyle and shook his head. Kyle nodded, laid his hand on Eogan's shoulder, and started to lead the lad out. "Tomorrow is going to be an important day. I will explain any ceremony that will take place and start instructing you on what decisions you will have to start making." The boy went without any struggle and left the room with a quick wave to Eirika.

Forde grinned and walked over to Seth. "Any news from Colm on what Frelia and Rausten are going to do?"

Seth frowned and looked at Forde. "You knew about Colm?" he said. Forde merely grinned and shrugged his shoulders as best he could under the armour. Seth sighed and covered his eyes with one hand. He had really failed this time to keep himself informed. "Prince Inness and Princess Tana are going to Grado by ship with some knights. As for Rausten-"

"Who? Who are the knights?" Seth looked at Forde, who still had the confident grin on his face.

"Captain Vanessa and Sir Gilliam. As for Rausten, Lady L'Arachel and her attendants are most liklye going to Grado in disguise with the rest of the healers that were sent." Forde nodded, gave a quick bow to Seth and a short 'farewell' to the princess and disappeared down the hall Seth had just emerged from.

_I am alone with her. This is not right. _Seth moved to leave, but she put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"I trust you are going with us tomorrow?" Her tone was light, simple. Seth felt his face heat slightly. He was such a child at times.

"I am, your Highness."

"Would you please ride with me, then?" She felt almost intoxicating. He would need a drink from the new shipment to clear his head.

Seth cleared his throat and exhaled slowly. "I believe you would be safer here, your Highness." If he could not convince the king, he could at least convince her to stay. Make sure Fado's line was not put in increasing danger.

Eirika merely smiled. "If you wish for me to be safe, then there is no safer place than beside you, Sir Seth." Seth's blushed slightly increased. Eirika continued, "I will see you tomorrow, Seth. I trust you will do your duty, as you have promised me you would." With that, Eirika walked past Seth, gave him a smile, and disappeared through the door that Forde had just gone down.

Seth stood there for a moment, and then made his way to the grand doors at the other end of the throne hall. _They are too similar, Ephraim and Eirika._ He had much packing to do that night. He would have little rest.

* * *

The beast let out a low growl and pushed aside another boulder. It had been a long climb up through the collapsed cave, but it had at last made it. At last it was free. Large chains dragged behind it as it looked down from the ledge that jutted out of the mountain. It did not know how long it was imprisoned underneath the mountain, but it knew that it had to free itself.

Within the first few days of its shackling, it had pulled at the chains. The very ground had shook and the tunnel that led down to his chamber was sealed shut. Those who were sent to watch it perished in that first struggle. The years past, the sun rose and sank, the stars moved their course in the sky. It would rest and wait at times, at other moments it would struggle with the chains that held it fast.

It did not give up, though. Driven by a force long since forgotten, it pulled against its restraints. Then one day, it gave a mighty pull. The ground buckled underneath it and the very mountain itself seemed to crack. The chain gave away. It was free. It climbed out of that chamber that had once been its prison and now it stood on the ledge of a mountain, the ruins of a town underneath it. The sun had long since set and the stars stood overhead, the moon high in the sky. It gave a large bark like laugh as it gaze at the moon and then sniffed the air.

The smell was still in the air: the stench of Formortiis the Demon King. The blood rushed through it once more and it felt its vision turn red. The Demon King was dead. It knew that. The only ones who would carry the King's stench would be those who had served it.

It let out a loud yell that only the moon witnessed. They were near, its prey. It would find them and finish what it had started so many years ago. It started to run down the twisty path the led down from the mountain. It soon reached the foot and ran west, its nose being its only guide. The beast was heading for the Grado Keep.


End file.
